


Toddler Terror

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Toddler, Will Knows, Worried!Will, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Toddler!Hanni gets into everything and ends up (when Will has his attention elsewhere) damaging one of Hannibal's priceless artifacts/art works. Will doesn't know what to do and is scared of Hannibal's reaction. Deep down, he fears that Hannibal (whose once pristine, museum-like house is now a disaster area) will realize that this is not what he signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddler Terror

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to HixyStix for putting up with my ESL. 
> 
> This story is for NS100, thanks for the prompt and hope you enjoy it!

Will Graham grabbed Hanni as he ran through the house in nothing but his diaper. The boy had started walking when he was nine months old and the man couldn’t believe that was more than half a year ago. At eighteen months of age, it seemed like he had mastered out running his daddy. 

The tiny tot squirmed in his arms, forcing Will to cradle him against his chest for a better grip. 

“Cut it out, Hanni,” Will pleaded. “It’s too early. Come on, time to get dressed.”

“No, Daddy, no!” Hanni whimpered and kicked in his hold. 

Will just rolled his eyes. The baby books had been right. Telling his son ‘no’ only lead to it being his son’s favorite word.

“Need any help?” Hannibal Lecter asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

“We’re fine,” Will forced a grin in place and got the squirming boy pinned down in his arms. “Right, Hanni?” 

“No,” Hanni answered and laid his head on his daddy’s shoulder.

Hannibal hid a smile and returned to the kitchen.

Will gave a frustrated sigh and started gathering the clothes the toddler had taken off. 

“All right, you little nudist,” Will started to dress the boy. “Please keep these on? For Daddy?”

Hanni giggled around the thumb in his mouth and shook his head. Will couldn't help laughing at the tiny boy’s facial expressions. He blew a raspberry on the boy’s belly before buttoning up his shirt. Hanni gave a high pitched giggle, hands reaching up for his father’s face. 

Will picked him up and groaned as his glasses were immediately pulled off and went straight into his son’s mouth.

Will placed his forehead against his son’s and smiled at the boy. “Daddy loves you very much.”

The boy grinned and pushed the saliva covered glasses towards Will’s face. Will yelped as his glasses poked him in the eye.

"Ow!" 

Hanni giggled.

**

Hannibal hugged the boy close, carefully avoiding drool, as Will walked him to his car. 

“Any plans for the day?” he asked.

Will had returned to work but only as a part-timer. Two days a week, which would be nice if it didn't mean three days of losing his mind, running around after a toddler. 

“The park if the weather holds up. Need anything from the store?”

“Maybe some fresh fruit but it is not of the utmost importance. I do need my dry cleaning -” 

Will groaned. “I hate picking up your dry cleaning. They stare at me.”

“That is rude but honestly, I cannot hold it against them,” Hannibal smiled. 

“Eh. Give me my son before the domestic bliss makes me lose my breakfast.” 

Hannibal laughed and handed over the boy, who immediately started squirming to get back into his papa’s arms. They watched Hannibal drive off. Will bounced the boy a bit till he settled down.

“What should we do today?” Will muttered into Hanni's hair as he went back inside. 

***

Hanni wailed loudly. Will had to set up a playpen since the tyke found it impossible to stay where he was told. Even though Will would be within eyesight, Hanni was not happy about being confined. 

“Daddy is going to do the dishes; play with your truck.” 

Only a moment later, Will had to duck when the toy came flying at his head. 

“Shit,” Will cursed, then winced and muttered, “Papa doesn't need to know about that.” Hanni shook the gate he had set up, ignoring the older man. “Hanni! We don’t throw our toys,” Will scolded   
.   
The little boy pouted and sat on the floor hard, bursting into a brand new set of tears. Will sighed. He knew this wasn’t going to end until he picked the boy up. He also knew he was not suppose to reward tantrums. He felt a headache start to form behind his eyes. 

“You win this one,” Will sighed and reached for the boy, who quickly jumped up and let himself be picked up.

“Daddy,” Hanni happily sighed and rested his head against Will.

***

Will had groceries in one hand and four suits in the other while the boy set in the crook of his arm, clinging to his neck. His keys were in his hand but he couldn’t get them in the door. He tried putting his son down but the boy clung to him and started crying. 

Will groaned. He was getting a headache again.

“Hanni, it’s just for a second,” he told the child.

“No,” was all he got in response.

With a sigh, he set the groceries down as gently as he could, managed to transfer the kid to the other arm without letting the suits touch the floor, and finally opened the door. He grabbed the groceries and kicked the door closed behind him. 

Will winced as the door slammed. He turned back and groaned when he saw the scuff mark on the door. 

“Oh for the love of …” Will forced himself to stop and smile at his son. “We’re okay. No biggie.” 

“Milk,” Hanni demanded.

“Bossy,” Will said, as he juggled the boy and the groceries once more while trying to hang the clothes in the hallway closet. “Must get that from your papa.” 

Hanni nodded absentmindedly as Will made his way into the kitchen. He got a sippy cup ready and handed it over to the child.

“All right, nap time!” he declared. Hanni knew that word. Most of the time, especially after a trip out, the boy went down without much fuss. Today though, he seemed set on making his daddy miserable.   
Hanni shook his head, eyes instantly filled with tears, his little brow wrinkling with displeasure.

“Han-” Will trying to cut off the tantrum but a wail erupted from the boy.

“No nap!” Hanni pleaded, face quickly turning red. 

Will rolled his head back and groaned. He was very close to throwing his own tantrum.

Ten minutes later Will was still trying to calm the crying child. There were tears, thrown toys,   
and a constant, never-ending string of ‘no’. Will tried threats and cuddling, bribes and the newly patented stern, no nonsense voice. None of it worked. 

The last resort would only cost him his dignity. Will took out his phone.

“I’m going to call Papa and tell him that there’s a little boy who won’t take his nap.” 

The frantic screams slowly turned to a small whimper and sniffles. The boy might have been too young to put more than two words together to express himself, but he knew when his papa was mentioned it meant that he had to quite down. Papa would frown at him and shake his head and that was enough to change the little boy’s behavior. 

“Are you ready to take your nap?” Will asked, phone still in hand.

There was a tiny nod and Hanni raised his arms, not bothering to sit in order to be picked up. Will bent and lifted him, exaggerating the groan but not by much. It might be mid afternoon but Will felt exhausted. 

He washed the boy’s face. It was still red but all other traces of the tantrum had been washed away . 

Will rubbed Hanni’s back. His hand, large and rough, made soothing circles over the smooth bare skin under the boy’s shirt. A moment later, Hanni was asleep, peaceful and angelic   
.   
Will would have been shocked that this was the same boy that had been screaming and throwing his toys a moment ago if it wasn’t something he witnessed himself. 

Will picked up the toys that had been thrown around the room and made his way out of the bedroom as quietly as possible. He put his groceries away, cleaned up the mess he made during lunch and took the dry cleaning to their bedroom. He hung the clothes in Hannibal’s ridiculously large walk-in closet and removed the plastic around it. Once he had thrown it in the trash, Will sighed. House cleaned,  
dry cleaning picked up, child napping : his chores were done for the moment. 

The bed looked really inviting and he collapsed on top of the blanket. He sprawled across the bed, feet hanging off the side, and rubbed his eyes under the glasses. He had no intention of sleeping. He just wanted to stretch out. Let his muscles relax for a moment.

**

He opened his eyes and jerked up. Even though it felt like a moment, he knew better. He didn’t bother glancing at his watch, just bolted out of bed, running straight for his son’s room. 

The bed was empty and Will cursed.

“Hanni?” he yelled as he started checking the rooms.

He got no response but it was no surprise. Will found the boy in the family library, surrounded by shredded paper. There was intense concentration on the little face as he turned each page in a book   
and then ripped it out. There was a little evil giggle as the page ripped. 

Will ran up and grabbed the book. Hanni burst into tears, either because he was surprised or because his new favorite toy was taken away, or maybe both. Will did not pay him any mind as he checked the cover and noticeably paled. 

“Oh, what did you do?” Will’s voice sounded deflated.

He was staring at the remains of a first edition signed copy of Dracula. The book had been worth more than his mortgage in Wolf Trap. Hannibal had been reading it to him the other day when they had curled up by the fireplace. Now, half the book lay at his feet, crumpled and ruined.

Hanni continued to cry as Will sank to the floor. He felt like crying too.

Two months ago Hanni had dropped a two thousand dollar watch into the toilet. Hannibal had signed and just muttered something about getting a waterproof one next time.

A few weeks back Hanni grabbed the table runner as he had tried to escape bed time and sent a crystal vase flying. It was a good thing that the boy had already been several yards away as the vase shattered into a thousand pieces, right in front of Will. Hannibal had grabbed the boy and whisked him off to his room, ordering the barefooted Will not to move. The doctor returned, carried him to a glass-free area where he was set on his feet with a kiss. Afterwards the doctor spent hours making sure every shard of glass had been removed, from floor as well as the shoes he wore to rescue Will. With an embarrassed chuckle, he told his lover that the vase cost more than he felt comfortable admitting. 

The book was not only worth far more than the vase and watch combined, but Hannibal had confided in him that it had been one of his favorite books as a young man. And now, the book lay ruined, shredded beyond repair. 

Will held what was left in his hands, worrying his lip. “Oh, love, what did you do?” he asked again, rhetorically, thanks to the boy’s limited vocabulary. 

There must have been something of understanding because the boy stopped crying and looked up at his daddy with watery dark eyes, “Oh-oh?” 

Will let out a humorless chuckle and lifted the boy on his lap, “I've never seen your papa lose his temper, but this might actually do it.” 

**

Hannibal was working late. Will decided it was in everyone’s best interest to tire out the boy and put him to bed early.

They played games, ate dinner, bathed, and read stories. Will did it all with his thoughts truly focused on his lover and how he would react when he discovered the ruined book. 

It was not that he thought the older man was shallow. He was a wealthy man, and he enjoyed the finer things in life. No matter what wealth he was born into, Hannibal had worked hard and come a long way from the mute and tormented boy he had been. If anyone deserved to be spoiled by nice things, it was Hannibal. 

Now it was all going to be destroyed by a boy who wasn't even two years of age. The child was a magnet for trouble and Will didn’t think he was about to grow out of it anytime soon. The young man was positive he hadn’t been so destructive in his youth and had a new kind of respect for his father as single dad. 

Which might be him soon.

Hannibal would not put up with such destructiveness in his life. He was very nicely going to ask him to leave and take the boy until Hanni was older and could be trusted not to destroy the house.   
Hanni was asleep in his room and Will was cleaning the dishes. While his hands worked, his mind played out different conversations that were going to take place when Hannibal got home.

He did possess empathetic ability after all. He imagined Hannibal’s anger and rage. His sense of being let down and betrayed by those he loved. Irritation. Definitely irritation. Mourning what was lost and could never be shared again. Sadness? Perhaps. 

Will imagined the dark eyes blazing with an unnatural red as he was scolded about responsibilities and respect for others people’s positions. Hanni would escape any and all reprimand, of course. The boy’s only discipline to date had been threats and stern looks. 

Will, on the other hand, was supposed to be the adult. He could not imagine Hannibal showing him the same patience. He didn’t deserve the same patience. 

The doctor’s life thrived in order, much like a marine, over his living space. A controlled space to feel safe in after the disorder his childhood been. A touch compulsive, but not OCD - no paranoia that the world would end if the wine glasses weren't washed right away. 

Hannibal was, in every way, everything Will was not. Between himself and the toddler, he feared they would ruin the beautiful house and the drive its owner crazy.

If Hannibal didn't kick him out, Will might save him the trouble and leave on his own.

“If the dish is beyond saving, we can dispose of it and get a new set,” Hannibal said, coming up   
behind Will and catching the plate when Will jumped in surprise. He inspected the dish before reaching for a towel to dry it. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to startle you but you had been washing this dish for a number of minutes and I was getting concerned. Is everything all right?” 

Will leaned against the counter, still trying to catch his breath. “Christ, Han! I’m going to make you wear a bell.”

“I would rather not,” Hannibal frowned at the thought as he set the dish down and shut off the water. “It would not have mattered. You were too deep in thought or otherwise would have heard me greet you the first time.” He fixed an intense look on the younger man. “Did something happened?” 

Will looked away, searching for words but only managed to mutter, “Fucking physiatrists.”

“Will, is that really necessary?” Hannibal frowned at his choice of language. Yet another way he was disturbing the doctor’s life. “I cannot help you unless I know.” 

This time, Will frowned and met the doctor’s gaze over the rim of his glasses. “What makes you think I’m the one that needs help?” 

“Because if it was in regards to our son, I would hope you would not hesitate to tell me.” The frown deepened. 

“No, he’s … his usual self.”

“And by your tone I take that is not a good thing." A smile broke out on Hannibal’s mouth as he spoke and he grabbed Will by the elbow to pull him close. “What did our little terror do today? It must have been quite horrible to put you in such a state.” 

Will sighed, and opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to say it.

“Come now,” the doctor chuckled. “It could have not been that bad.”

Will chewed on his lip and looked away.

“My good Will,” Hannibal spoke, softly, when Will refused to. “If I did not know any better, I would think you’re afraid of me.” 

Will snorted. A rude sound that could not be helped. He wasn't afraid, but only because if the other chose to kill him it would be quick and painless. This was slow and torturous. 

“Enough,” Hannibal’s voice was sharp, making Will look up. “You are keeping me in suspense and I will not ask again.” 

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Will looked up at him through his lashes before nodding and leading the man out of the room. 

“It was my fault. I fell asleep,” Will explained as they walked through the hallway and into the library. “I can’t apologize enough.”

“Will?” Hannibal asked, still puzzled until he saw what was on the coffee table. 

Will had gathered the pages and tried his best to straighten them out. Some had been ripped apart and would need to be glued or taped together. Will imagined neither would an option for Hannibal.

Hannibal frowned, mouth slightly open, tongue coming out to run over his lower lip before he set them in a firm line. He sat down next to the remains of the book and looked up at Will with a look the instructor had never seen on the other’s face. 

Hannibal was pouting.

“Well, this is most unfortunate,” Hannibal sighed, fingers gently brushing the hardcover of the book.

“I’m sorry,” Will cringed. “I know this isn't …. well, not what you had in mind when …” Will couldn't look at Hannibal, and was having a hard time finding the right words to express himself. “… I know you like things a certain way. I’m sorry. Maybe we jumped into this too quickly. Maybe we -” 

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice was light, and Will glanced up as far as his mouth, back in it’s usual firm line. “Are you under the assumption that I would be so upset by what happened that I would reconsider our relationship?” 

“Well, I …” Will felt his face heat up.

“William Graham,” Hannibal's voice was as firm as the arm around his wrist. The doctor pulled him to stand between his legs, then draped his arms around the younger man’s waist. “You are much too smart to be this absurd. Am I to believe that this has been eating away at you hours?” 

Will didn't reply.

Hannibal sighed and tugged Will down onto his lap. The agent groaned, feeling slightly ridiculous perched on his lover’s knee. 

“You know how much I dislike it when you become agitated, especially over something as silly as this.” 

“This is not silly,” Will said, his nodding towards the ruined book.

“No, I guess not,” Hannibal sighed as he looked at the book. “That is tragic but I’m not talking about the book. I meant the silly things your imagination supplies you with when you think I’ll be upset.”

“You’re hard to pin down, Dr. Lecter, being a sociopath and all.”

“Will, do you remember what I asked you after our son was born?” Hannibal tried a different approach.

Will couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he remembered the first time he got to hold his son. He was just the prettiest thing Will had ever seen - once the nurses cleaned him up. Hannibal kept saying how beautiful he was, leaning in and marveling at the little boy who was fighting to keep his eyes open. When Hannibal dropped to his knees, Will was mostly shocked that the doctor would get his pants dirty and assumed that his lover had just fainted until he looked up and met his eyes. 

“You asked me to marry you.”

“And what did you say?”

“No,” Will smirked as he remembered how absurd the question seemed, even if it was maybe a little sweet. 

“You told me that you wanted me to be sure. You thought I was proposing because I was overwhelmed by the moment and might regret it later. You were concerned that our three lives could not function together and I might not have what it takes to be a father.”

“I never said that,” Will said but still couldn't meet his eyes.

Hannibal tightened his hold on him. “I know what I want. The only thing that can undo the stresses of the day and the sub-par people I deal during it with is walking through the door and being called Papa.” Hannibal’s hand came up to capture Will’s face. “I would have been happy with that sweet boy, but you are here as well, in my bed and in my life and I just might be the happiest sociopath in the world.”

Will laughed, burying his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. “I’m the one that screwed up and fell asleep. How is it you’re comforting me?”

Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Will’s neck. “You did nothing wrong. I should have put the book away.”

Will sighed, “I’m still sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Hannibal said, knowing that was what Will really needed to hear. 

“What do you want to do with it?” Will asked, sitting up, finally looking the older man  
in the eyes. 

“We’ll watch it burn in the fireplace over a glass of wine?” Hannibal suggested. “A fitting end for Dracula.”

“Never understood why you liked that book so much,” Will admitted, then quirked a brow. “Anything I should know about?”

Hannibal chuckled, “Dracula is not really about vampires but about foreigners. I have lived in many places and have been a foreigner since I was a teen.”

“You are Dracula?” Will laughed.

“Not anymore. I no longer feel like a foreigner.” Hannibal shook his head, pulled Will close and proved the fact by placing gentle but firm bites along the young man’s neck. Before he could make his lover do anything more than moan, they were interrupted by a loud scream, a young voice demanding his papa. 

“Home sweet home,” Will chuckled and got up, offering Hannibal a hand.

“Will you marry me?” Hannibal asked, taking the offered hand and holding it tightly in his.

“No,” Will shook his head, face caught between a somewhat painful smile and wince.

“No?” Hannibal repeated, eyebrow raised.

“No,” Will said, the expression morphing into a crooked smile. “Let’s take some time and see where this goes.”

“One day I will stop asking,” the doctor threatened as he stood, still holding the younger man’s hand. 

“If I say yes, you’ll stop asking,” Will shrugged as he lead the way to their son’s room. “And I kind of like hearing you ask.”

Hannibal shook his head but didn't argue. He didn't mind that the answer was no as long he still had Will by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Dracula does not cost as much as a house, but I thought the book might fit. Send more prompts, it might take a loooong time, but I usually get them done.


End file.
